


The Blues

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys some chocolates but gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. Written for the Live Journal GS100 Blue Lips Challenge. Special thanks and big hugs to the brilliant Darkrivertempest for her awesome beta skills, wicked sense of humour and for her continued support and encouragement. Any mistakes you see are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster Snape eased back in his chair, propping his booted feet upon the desk. Carefully, he held the opened purple foiled box up to his prodigious nose and inhaled deeply, allowing the heady aroma to waft through his olfactory receptors. With a contented sigh, he peered inside at the delicately embossed dark chocolates and silently thanked Hermione. Unable to wait a moment longer, he reached in, plucked out one of the lovely brown domes and popped it into his mouth. He rolled the chocolate on his tongue, gently sucking at the liquid slowly oozing out with a hum of satisfaction.

~~~~~~~~~~

The combined symphony of flavours—bitter, dark chocolate and tart raspberry—exploded on his tongue and he was awash with euphoric bliss. _Oh, sweet Merlin, but this is good!_ When the last bit melted away, he eagerly popped yet another delectable confection into his mouth. At that moment, his wife came through the Floo.

“Hello, Severus, what are you— _no_!” Hermione shrieked, aghast at the scene before her.

“Hello, dear wife. Is something amiss?” he drawled, seemingly unfazed by her frantic reaction. He arched an eyebrow at her in question.

She approached him slowly, studying him intently with furrowed brows. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Severus, please tell me you haven’t eaten those chocolates.”

“They were sitting on my desk, and you know my fondness for chocolates. I would’ve waited, but I couldn’t resist. Thank you.”

Realization dawned on her and she began giggling uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry, but those chocolates were not for you. Fred and George came up with a new product and they’d asked me to give those to Ronald for testing. The raspberry liqueur is guaranteed to turn your lips and tongue blue.”

Hermione reached into her beaded bag, pulled out a mirror, and turned it towards Severus, who gawped in horror. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Severus stuck his tongue out, realising not only had it turned blue, but was cycling through several shades of blue. His normally yellowed teeth had taken on a greenish hue and his lips looked faintly cyanotic. 

Meanwhile, Hermione had collapsed on the nearby sofa, tears streaming from her eyes, as she laughed hysterically. 

With a wicked grin, he placed the box of chocolates on the desk and stood. Before she could discern his intent, he had her pinned down while shoving one of the Weasley chocolates into her mouth. He then held her mouth closed, smirking at her predicament.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Realising she had no other choice, Hermione bit down on the sweet. She closed her eyes and allowed the complex flavours to slowly meld on her tongue. _Oh, sweet Merlin, but this is good!_

Severus watched with great interest, as her mouth worked the chocolate, rolling it around on her tongue as she sucked on it.

“Well, wife, it appears we now both have blue tongues and lips.”

Hermione pulled a face. “Yes, Severus, I would agree. However, you failed to remember that we are sitting for our family portrait today, and the colour lasts for twenty-four hours.” 

“Bloody hell!”

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
